Before We Self Destruct
by Timothy Nicholas
Summary: Five years is a long time since the war. Things have changed but the paranoia remains. Deep, deep, almost insane paranoia. See the now more grown up Freedom Fighters face their biggest challenge, life outside a ending war. Can they go on and live normal lives, or is defending a future and only living for a future, instead of a present is what they know best.


Its been five years since Mobius has seen another war. One can say the planet has been in a stand still, peace plagues the territories – it is unknown about the E. Empire- so peaceful that one princess finds it very hard too believe.

That princess resided in the Republic of Acorn, in a small village called Knothole. In that small village that has been destroyed, restored and now more durable, she sat at the round metal table in the middle of Freedom Fighters HQ. She lifted her body from the vintage royal chair she took from her castle too address her lutenits. Sonic the Hedgehog, her former lover and dear childhood friend, he was seated next too her on the left. His arms were cross and emerald eyes kept gazing around the meeting room. She could tell he had a lot on his chest but today wasn't the time too express them. Blue Blur also was the leader of the FF, this is what started many disputes between them. Who was in charge? Who made the plans? Who led the battles actually? Who was the real hero here?

Too Sonic's right seat Miles 'Tails' Prower. A child prodigy of him and Sally. Smart and mature beyond his years. Tails has been involved with many of the Acorn military weaponry and machinery. His latest invention, a mechanical dog layed on top of his feet. Tails has grown up so much it baffles his princess. Currently he was adjusting his brown gloves and occasionally fix his goggles on his face, those suited him better than glasses.

Antoine D'Coolette, sat at Sally's right sitting more upright compared too Sonic's now lazy slouching. He is the commander of her Royal Army, and she thinks he deserves the role more than everyone in the room. He is currently wearing a more casual look today. His military jacket is black and gold being slightly open, with matching slacks. Meaning he was soon too be on vacation, all that time being spent too the woman across from him- his wife Bunnie D'Coolette. She gazed at him fondly, her nails looked manicured, she was wearing a white flowing maxi dress that clung too her curves gracefully. Sally remembered her discussing with they've finally decided too have a family.

And finally seated at the end. Sally's royal advisor, best friend, creation and confidant. NICOLE. She modified her body too make herself look more 'aged' she remembered her saying. Hair more longer, hips wider and breast more fuller. NICOLE out of everyone in this room has been through the most hell and back over the past five years. But those trails and tribulations have made her strong enough too be once again part of the royal family, and the new and better Freedom Fighters.

"Well what makes this law so suddenly?" Sonic interrupted Sally's examination. He held up several papers looking pissed.

"Must we've bee reminded of ALL of the past decade of problems?" Bunnie threw her arms up, catching the male best friends next too her attention. "I bet half of out problems would've even happened if they thought've this earlier!"

"I agree love," Her husband replied looking at Sonic with a seriousness.

"But think of how bad things would've been without us connecting too other dimensions.."

Sally decided this conversation was getting nowhere if this kept going on. "There are some exemptions too this ruling, things aren't official with. The monarchy and council are still debating what too add and what too take out." Seemed like the air settled a little when she told her team. "But my brother and council have listnened too my input as well, I'm on the citizens and Freedom Fighters side, so I think I'll have it work out at least in our favor as well."

"Tails do you know what your parents are aiming with this?" NICOLE asked the teenager in a soft tone.

Tails merely looked at the brown Mobian in the eye coldly and turned his attention back too Sally. Everyone knew over the years Tails and his family aren't on the best of terms as of now. "All I want is for their counseling business not too be mixed up with my duties."

Sonic understood the tension between Tails and his family, he too was going through the same thing with his parents. Lies are one thing, but all of sudden trying too stick your nose in and having the audacity too act like a parent NOW, is one thing he refuses too deal with any longer.

Sally coughed into her hand too end the little pity party. "Well what I have decided is too persuade them into giving us, the Freedom Fighters immunity from this law. Since we were small we have nothing but defend not only this country but this planet from evils of all kinds, the least they can do is not, as Tails put it, get involved with our duties. We travel around the world, time and space too keep peace among our lands. We shouldn't have too wait around for some power figures too give us permission too do this, especially since were the reason they are at least breathing." Sally calmed her breathing, it was bad enough lately she felt like her brother robbed her of being ruler at the moment. "I wanted too discuss this with you all of course, we've dealt with many public affairs together, but this is not a voting matter among the citizens fortunately."

"Princess don't you think this would cause a negative reaction?" Antione asked rubbing his chin. "Whats the point on having a democracy if the citizens can't vote on certain ask."

And it all started with a simple question...

"Whats the point of this damn democracy is exactly why me and my parents aren't seeing eye too eye. Sorry everyone, Sally , I can't stand this political junk anymore. Look how they've treated Elias? Our citizens get scared all of the sudden and they throw us under the bus! What the hell kind of democracy is that?" Tails exclaimed slamming his fist on the table.

The princess couldn't believe the young man she use too rock too sleep was speaking this way. She'd expected better from her teammate, especially since his family was part of the council, the same parents he cried for when he was separated from them."Tails! You've been protecting those same citizen all your life! At the end of the day we are in this together! And I for one will not hold grudges against my people, not now, not never."

He raised out his seat so fast the chair hit the floor, making everyone but Sonic jump out their skin. It was the first time they've seen Tails even get sassy with Sally. "When are you going too wake up Sally? We can defend, we can scream, we can sacrifice our lives for the entire planet, but what good does it do when their opinions are swayed by the littlest of dirty laundry, or a huge misunderstands." He spoke in more angry tone leaning against the table his face close too his leader. He could see her eyes glare back and her chest heave, "Or did you forget what it took NICOLE too be even seated in this room, without torches and mobs outside." He heard a gasp come from the back of the room. NICOLE emotions were still more sensitive then the others, even the pink hedgehog.

All of the sudden Sally space between him got bigger. Sonic had pulled his best friend away by this scarf shaking his head in disappointment. "Well this meeting is over, I don't know about the rest of you, but I agree with Sally." Bunnie only nodded in agreement her fingers were twisting her wedding band around her finger out of habit of stress. Antoine demeanor still was cool . Sally on the other hand snatched her crown off the table and hastily settled it in her hair, she didn't bother too look in NICOLE's direction.

Taking a deep breath she ordered the team too disband.

When she stepped out of the base it seemed like the Knothole wind wanted too say hello. Her royal gown fluttered in the wind, the sun made her emerald cloth shine brightly. "Whatcha all dolled up for love?" Bunnie sauntered over wrapping her furry arms around Sally's.

"Oh, Bunnie, congrats on you finally getting away from Knothole on vacation." She sighed softly. "But Tails is flying me too this annual women leadership gathering outside the kingdom today."

Bunnie giggled. "Ya sure you want too be in the Tornado alone with Tails?"

"I'm not mad at him, per say Bunnie, I'm angry at...nature."

"As in?"

"Tails is becoming a teenager, like we all were, only this time Tails experienced more things then us early. He was born into the war, he didn't have his parents like me and Sonic once did. Tails was raised by the Freedom Fighters, Sonic is the biggest influence in his life, he lived with the hedgehogs at one point. I'm his aunt Sally, not his princess." Sally answered lowly so no one else would hear. She knew more than anyone else where Tails anger came from.

"So basically his family coming in now you think upsets him?"

"I KNOW it upsets him," She didn't want too say, but Sonic's temper toward his family seems not too be the best either. She didn't know what too make of the Blue Blur, its been so long since they had a private conversation. Their last intimate moment was him patting her on the back on his way out the meeting, he didn't look back as he sped away too retrieve the Tornado from its hiding spot with Tails.

Up ahead the turbines of the Tornado could be heard shaking the tree limbs the grass laying down as it landed on the HQ rooftop. Sonic came jumping out running down the ramp too be at the girls side. He seemed too be in a better spirit, doing a quick bow for his ex girlfriend. "Your chariot awaits, my dear princess."

"Is Tails dressed accordingly?" She replied after giving Bunnie a quick goodbye hug. "I personally don't care, but the king on the other hand really wants Tails too represent Acorn well.."

"He's in his uniform you gave me this morning." Sonic smiled, "I'm so excited for him, my Miles 'royal escort', I remember I took you too the last ball."

"Yes, I do too." Sally replied taking his arm as walked up the ramp in a slow speed. " I remember how everyone was so jealous, you were a real hit with the ladies with your attire."

"Well ma'am, all black does suit me if I do say so, complements too the royal fashion designer."

Sally burst into laughter, "We do NOT have a royal fashion designer! We have many jobs but not that one is up for grabs."

Sonic grinned, and continued too chat about their night at the ball, how they danced together showing up all the other guest. Well mostly Sonic was cutting loose, the princess stood aside after while choosing not too embarrass her kingdoms pride. He did make the republic look more happy. Their country always had the reputation of a depressing time, filled with grief, anger, and struggling too be back on top. But Sonic showed them it was all over once they ended the soppy slow dances and brought out the trumpets and drums in the band. But tonight would be different, that was three years ago. This time Elias chose Tails too represent the Republic of Acorn, the youngest one yet.

The pilot opened the door for his princess as the hedgehog lifted her inside the cockpit. Sally strapped herself in and put on the golden helmet provided. Elias wanted the country monarchy too be represented differently this time, his sister began too wonder would this all matter in the end.

A/N A rough draft for a story I wanted too write for the Sonic Universe, I think this story has a lot of promises, tell me what you think and I'll type more chapters..


End file.
